The Organization Escapades: Study of Flowers
by Midnight Forest
Summary: Sequel to "Blossoming Nothingness". This one-shot takes us on a journey through Zexion's life. Jealousy/Envy, Love, Patience, and Adultery occurs throughout this enlightening spin-off. Please read and review, and then request another KH coupling for us.


**Alright! Only one review from the first saga, and she made a fine request! Fangirl4life sent a request for Luxord and Yuna! Yes, It is a couple that was never heard of, but it can be done; by me of course. By the way, both my cousin (Midnight Forest) and I are doing this together, so it has both of our writing styles put into it. Anyway, today we have a wonderful guest that will be with us for both parts to "The Study of Flowers". You know him as "The Flurry of Dancing Flames", and I know him as the sarcastic hottie with a nice salsa. Please welcome, Axel!!! (Applause and screaming girls).**

**Axel: What's up, Azalea?**

**Me: Yo, Axel. So, how did you like **_**Blossoming Nothingness?**_

**Axel: I felt that it was completely amazing, but it lacked more of Axel, you know?**

**Me: I really don't, but-**

**Axel: I really think you should be working on a story about me. After all, everyone loves Axel, and they also love it when I am paired with little Roxas.**

**Me: Yeah, whatever. Besides, these are all requested stories. I don't control it this time around. Sorry Axel. Even though I love you to death, your stardom just isn't happening just yet. This is about Zexion and Marluxia.**

**Axel: You know, If I didn't know better, I'd say that you love Mar more than me. (Pouts)**

**Me: and that is true, Axel baby. Ok I don't own this, but I would so want to own Axel and Marluxia.**

**Axel: Hey! It's one or the other!**

**Me: Not in Azalea's world and this is my damned world so shut the hell up! Here we go! Part one of ZexxiMarly.**

**The Organization Escapades:**

**The Study of Flowers Act I**

Ever since the Superior's return, things have been surprisingly normal around the Castle; or at least as normal as it usually is. Everyone is back to doing things they do in their free time: Xigbar practices in the shooting range, Xaldin cooks, Vexen stays cooped up in his laboratory, etc. Yes, everyone was back to normal except for the Organization's second youngest member, Zexion. Lately, he hasn't left his room, and a whole week has gone by since Xemnas' return.

He was fondling around through his bookshelf, pondering on whether he should read a book about suspense or tragedy, when something peculiar caught his eye. One book stood out among the others. It was a deep shade of pink in color and had a flower-like design. Zexion carefully prodded the book from the shelf and opened the front cover. Inside it read: "The Study of Flowers" at the top. On the bottom it said: "This book is property of: Marluxia XI."

"Marluxia…" It was true that since XI joined the Organization, Zexion found himself completely infatuated with the pink-haired assassin. Sooner or later, somewhere along the line Zexion began to love his very being; and then that love slowly started to manifest itself into pure and raw lust. He loved everything about the older male; from his hair to his lips, both being pink and full of luster. His dark blue eyes fit his perfect face. His slender yet muscle-toned body filled out his black cloak incredibly well. Finally, his deep, sensual voice, that would give anyone that heard it goose bumps. There was nothing about Marluxia that Zexion was not fond of; except for the very fact that the Schemer was not in his best interest, for the Superior was.

Out of curiosity, Zexion turned the page to the beginning paragraph. It read: "Among most of the common known flowers, the one that many find more intriguing is the azalea (A/N: My name!). The azalea is a plant that grows during the spring and flowers die a few weeks after fully grown. It mostly appears in shades of red, pink, and purple and has several petals connecting to each other."

"Hm, an azalea…" Zexion closed the book and put it back on his bookshelf, and then exit his room. Down the west hallway in the east wing he went until his flower prince came into his vision. Unfortunately, when he neared closer to the figure, the image became clearer as the hair color turned from pink to deep red.

"What's up, Zexxi?" Axel greeted, flipping his hair from his face.

"Nothing…" Zexion advert his gaze from the flame-head.

"Are you sure? You've been even more dark than normal."

"I am sure."

"Does this have anything to do with Xemnas and Flower Power?" Axel asked in his own 'sincere' way.

"Nobodies don't have hearts, so we don't have emotions right?" Zexion questioned, hanging his head down, "then why do I feel so hurt whenever I think about him? Why is it that my stomach churns and my chest tightens whenever I see him? And why… why do I want tear Xemnas to shreds whenever I see him and Marluxia together?"

"The simplest answer for those questions is: You are in love with Marly."

"Love is an emotion!"

"Yes, I know that." Axel cleared his throat. "Do you see how I am? Well, nobodies like us who had a strong enough will to retain a human form can sometimes find their emotions deep within their spirit. The emotions they felt as a human-being begin to return to them slowly as their life goes on."

"Interesting… I am… in love with Marluxia." Zexion stared into his black-gloved palms for a moment, wondering what his next move should be. It was easy to tell him of his feelings, but the fact that the Graceful Assassin was now with the Superior, and everyone knew about it. Zexion felt he had no chance at all with the rosette. "Axel, what am I gonna do?"

"You are gonna tell him how you feel. Emotions like that don't come up everyday. Take charge, and stop being so self-destructive. Man up!" Axel said pounding his chest, "and just overall: be yourself. The real Zexion; even it you must, be Ienzo. Don't play the role of the Cloaked Schemer for once."

Zexion forfeited his emotionless stature, letting a smile unfold upon his face. "Thank you, Axel."

"Anytime, kid. Just be sure to just be yourself."

Axel walked in the opposite direction as Zexion was facing. "Oh, by the way," Axel said, "Marly is alone in his room right now. I would take advantage of that, Zexxi."

He was absolutely right and Zexion immediately walked to Marluxia's room. He hesitated for a moment before lightly knocking on his door urging a "come in" from the inside. As he walked in, he noticed it was dark and smelled of a citrus fragrance. He looked around the room only to spot Marluxia surrounded by lighted candles and cherry blossom petals. He wore a tight fitting red silky robe that showed off every inch of his body. A seductive smile was plastered on his face as he grabbed a single petal and blew it in Zexion's direction. The petal was caught in the steel-blue hair covering his left eye.

"Come over here, my dear…"

Zexion pointed to himself and wondered if Marluxia even knew who he was. Marluxia gestured with his index finger for the Cloaked Schemer to join him. Since it was so dark, and only light where Marly was, Zexion went unnoticeable to the Assassin. When he made his way to the rosette, he felt his cheeks become boiling hot as he witnessed his secret crush up close and personal. He would have noticed Zexion was there had he not closed his eyes. Number VI's eyes widened as Marluxia slowly opened his legs wide and pulled the hem of the robe up to the top of his thighs. The cloth of the robe barely covered up the elder's crotch area, and his leg rose up to meet the slender body of the younger male. The leg slowly moved up and down the side of his body which sent massive chills throughout his body.

"Aren't you gonna have your way with me, baby-"Marluxia opened his eyes and gasped. His body froze as he observed the boy before him. Standing between his open legs wasn't his superior, but quite the opposite. He would have never expected it to be young Zexion. He couldn't move, in fear of the younger boy having another terrifying reaction to his seductive actions. "Zexion…" was all he could say.

"I…wanted…to…talk…to…you"

"Right," he said as he finally put his leg down and pulled the robe back down. He sat up and stood on his feet. "I am…terribly sorry about that whole, uh…mishap."

"It's fine," Zexion replied, unable to say anything else, let alone cool his body temperature down. He watched as Number XI walked into the bathroom.

He was changing into a looser fitting robe while still apologizing to Zexion and then asking him what he wanted to talk about.

"Well…I have been reading this book about flowers and I read about the azalea. Intriguing flower, isn't it?"

Marluxia came back into the room and shot him a weird glare in the process. "You mean to tell me, you came into my room while I was potentially horny, which is extremely embarrassing on my part, to talk to me about flowers?"

"No! Marluxia, I want to know what you think of me!"

He stood in shock from the random question. He smiled brightly, "You are my comrade and my friend. I think you're dark and insane sometimes, but I like you the way you are, don't ever change." He ruffled the Schemer's hair with his right hand and used the other one to caress his face. He noticed the tint of red appear to Zexion's face and let a low chuckle escape from his lips. "…never witnessed this reaction before, Zexxi. It's kind of cute for you," he traced his finger around the young teen's cheeks, feeling the warmth of his reddened skin. He was astonished by how soft and smooth his skin was. It was much softer than Xemnas'. His mind then went on to wander into another world, thinking about how smooth the rest of his body might be. He then began to regret not continuing with the seduction. The rosette held in his real thoughts of the steel-haired organization member. "Are you…infatuated with me? Because you seem kind of-"

"What? No! It's just that…uh…no one ever touched me like that before."

Again, Marluxia chuckled, and then he lightly pressed his lips on Zexion's cheek. He went deeper by going to place kisses on his neck. The blush became worse as Zexion quickly left the room in a hurry. He ran down the halls and went into a random room. The library, great…

He peaked around to see if anyone was there. He heard the faint sound of sighs and moans. He spotted Demyx and sex toys and he just avert his gaze away. "He needs to get laid…" Zexion thought within his head.

"Marluxia, I love you…so much." Zexion confessed his feelings in private, imagining the day he would be able to tell him to his face. He was in love with the rosette.

**Me: This is not the ending I had planned early on, but my mind went blank during the last scene so. Yes, anyway, there will be a spin-off to this story called **_**Erase My Memoirs**_**. I was thinking about a sequel called **_**Study of Flowers Part II**_**, but I don't know where this is going. Since I have had three requests for MarlyZexxi, I am doing spin-offs from this very story. From the arms of one man to another. Axel, do you think I bring out the best and unseen in the sexy stallion?**

**Axel: Aw, you're so sweet. I think you do!**

**Me: I'm not talking about you, silly. I am talking about Marluxia! Isn't he cute?**

**Axel: yeah…really cute…**

**Me: I'm glad you think so, because I might pair you up with him once. An Innocent Kissing scene and great sex; oh yes… that's it!**

**Axel: Please, stop. I don't want to be cuddly with that pink-haired slut!**

**Me: You just mad 'cause he got more swag bags more chicks than you. You mad 'cause you ain't got what he got, and you just shocked cause he looks like an angel-**

**Axel: Oh my God! I love you, but shut up!**

**Me: Love you too! Well, that's all the time we have today, join us next week where we will look into the secret life of out favorite gambler, Luxord. Watch him spend it all and lose his heart to a beautiful treasure hunter… Yuna. R&R now please… bye!!!**


End file.
